Fighting the Darkness
by headoverhook
Summary: The darkness swallows her up, swirls her through the sky, and when Emma drops down on earth again two strangers are staring at her with rapt attention, but without the slightest hint of surprise. Turns out they might actually be of help fighting the darkness inside of her.


_**It's CS AU week over on Tumblr, and there is a Crossover Day, so … the season finales of SPN and OUAT fit so well together that I couldn't resist writing this. :-)**_

* * *

When the dust settled Dean was astounded that he still seemed to be in one piece. He felt no pain, no stirring of darkness inside of him, his baby looked worse for wear, but nothing a good cleansing couldn't remedy, and his brother let out a harsh cough beside him, wincing, "What the hell happened? Do you feel any different?"

"No, I don't," Dean replied, turning his head to look his brother over. He, too, seemed perfectly fine, and that was totally and completely weird. "I have no freaking clue what just happened, but I guess we need to find out pronto, and ..."

"Dean!" Sam interrupted him, his voice alone telling Dean that something was wrong after all. "Look!"

The dust had settled completely now, and only a few feet away a woman was standing in the field, her hands glowing a bright white, sparks of electricity shooting over her skin.

"What the heck!"

-/-

Emma could feel it – the darkness trying to get a hold of her, tearing at her insides – but she could still fight it, probably due to being the savior and having powerful light magic. She was grateful she got that small respite, and she would fight to keep the light inside of her as long as she was able to.

Balling her hands into fists, she tried to put a lid on her magic that was running rampant right now, and she grit her teeth, concentrating everything on dimming it down. The slam of a car door made her jerk upright, and her eyes snapped to the two men who were approaching her now. They were both carrying scary looking knifes in their hands, and she forced herself to relax, to not seem to be a threat. What was kind of ridiculous, since she'd just dropped a major sand cloud over them.

"This is _not_ what I expected," the smaller man said, tilting his head to eye her, his hand still gripping the handle of his knife hard, his whole body tense with caution.

"Me neither," the larger one spoke up, his fingers tightening around the grip of his weapon as he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't seem the least bit surprised that I just dropped from the sky, and I really don't have time for the long version here. So you get the short one," Emma said, trying to keep her voice firm but calm, not the easiest task when the darkness wanted to consume her. "My name is Emma Swan, daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. My boyfriend is Captain Hook. I come from a town in Maine where all the fairytale characters you know are living people. I am the savior, and I had powerful light magic, until I took hold of the dagger of the Dark One, and became the most powerful dark sorcerer that has ever been."

"Oooookaaay," the one with the short hair said, apparently coming to a decision that she wasn't a threat right now as he lowered his knife. "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my little brother, Sam. We are hunters, hunting those things that go bump at night. Vampires, ghosts, werewolves, demons. That kind of things."

That definitely explained why they didn't look the least surprised that a woman had just dropped out off the sky.

"Look, guys. I don't have the time to sit around and chit-chat. I need to get as far away from any human being as fast as possible. I can feel the darkness growing inside of me. It gets stronger and stronger."

She didn't quite understand the look the brothers were sharing then, nor did she really knew what Dean was talking about when he said, "Yeah, we know a thing or two about the darkness, too."

"You do?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Yeah, believe me. We do."

She could detect no lie, but before she could ask what exactly he meant, a phone rang. Dean yanked his phone out of his pocket and groaned when he saw the caller id, rolling his eyes as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"What now?" Dean snapped, furrowing his brows as he listened, but all Emma could hear was an accented voice shouting.

"Crowley?" Sam asked his brother after he'd ended the call and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, apparently Cas is trying to kill Crowley." Dean's look fell on her, and his face took on a speculative expression. "Just a question … are you able to mambo-jumbo us to another place, Emma?"

"Normally magic doesn't work in this world, but somehow ..." Emma stretched out her hand, a white ball of light flickering to life in her hand, changing color to a light gray before she extinguished it again. "It still works."

"We might need your assistance with a tiny problem, and then we're gonna go kick that darkness in the ass. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan."

It wasn't as if she knew a better plan; the last years had taught her that asking others for help might not be the worst idea, and her super power told her that they weren't lying, and it looked as if they'd been in the hunting business for a very long time; the harsh lines edged in their faces, the expression in their eyes. All evidence of a hard life, and they apparently knew a lot about monsters. Her family was searching for a way to pull the darkness out of her, but it couldn't hurt to seek a way out herself, could it?

"Great. But before you can beam us over we should bring you up to speed. Crowley is the King of Hell, and Cas is an angel. We are all kind of working together." Dean chuckled, as Emma raised an eyebrow in question. "It's a hell of an explanation. We should save it for another time. Can you beam us over then?"

"I'll see what I can do, Captain Kirk,"

-/-

The moment they swirled into existence outside of the building Dean had directed her to, Emma could feel the residues of strong magic enveloping her.

"Wow, that was much more comfortable than when Cas is jumping us around."

"He is really an angel?" Emma asked as they walked to the entrance. "You're not jerking me around here, right?"

"Not at all. He _is_ an angel of the Lord."

Emma wanted to ask more questions, but they just walked into the room, and without a real thought she lifted her hand and stopped the raving mad man from attacking the other one, and slamming him back against the wall. With one hand outstretched she was keeping the angel in place while she concentrated on destroying the powerful magic spell lying over the room. It took her only a few seconds until she felt the magic drop, and she releasing a relieved breath.

"Squirrel! Moose! It's so good to see you," the demon snarled, brushing dust from the lapels of his jacket. "I was worried for a tick there."

"Go back to hell, before Cas is really killing you," Sam scoffed.

"As if he has a chance without magic helping him."

"Take a hike, Crowley."

With a puff the demon vanished, and Emma concentrated on the angel she'd still pinned against the wall. He looked normal now, the crazy look in his eyes had disappeared, and she loosened her magical grip on him.

"Thank you," Cas said softly. "Thank you for stopping me." The angel's eyes flickered to the brothers, his face contorting with concern. "Dean, are you alright? Did you get the mark off? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Cas. Long story. But for now. Can you take a look at Emma? Try healing her?" Dean asked. "I know it might not work, since your healing powers didn't work on me either, but ..."

"I can try," the angel replied, not even asking what he was supposed to heal, just stepping towards her and reaching with his hand for Emma's forehead.

"What exactly do you want to do?" Emma asked, taking a step back before he could touch her.

"Don't worry, Emma. He has healing powers. He is an angel after all. Maybe he can help you. Let him try."

She hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

Emma closed her eyes as the angel touched her, suddenly feeling a soothing, slightly disturbing, presence inside of her, another bright light joining hers, but only for a few seconds before it flickered out of existence.

"Sorry," she heard Cas's voice, and she opened her eyes slowly, trying to hide her disappointment. "There are things I can't heal, and this is one of them."

"It was a long shot anyway," Emma replied, shooting the angel a shaky grin before turning around to Dean. "I think it's time we go to your house. You do have a way to restrain me if the worst happens, right?"

"We do," Dean replied. "You'll be safe."

-/-

She was pale, her hair had lost its golden glow, seeming more white than blonde. She was bound to the chair in their dungeon at her own insistence. She didn't trust herself, and neither did he. Not really. Not when the darkness grew stronger and stronger inside of her every day, and if anyone knew how tempting, how dangerous the darkness could be, it was him.

Sam and he were working hours and hours, pouring over everything they could find in the lore. But Emma was right; there didn't seem to be a cure. The only thing they found was a mention of Merlin having being the most powerful sorcerer that ever existed. But to get to him they needed to find the key to Camelot.

At least the research was distracting him from his own sorrows, but he still needed to sleep, and every time he closed his eyes, the nightmares came. Charlie lying in the bathtub, the First Blade getting hold of him again. Needless to say, he didn't sleep much.

Neither did Emma apparently. He started to visit her at night, when he just couldn't go back to sleep, and in the wee hours of the night they began to talk about their pasts. He didn't know why it was so easy to talk to her, maybe because she felt like a kindred spirit. There was no sexual tension there whatsoever. Just mutual respect, and lot of mutual understanding for how shitty life could be, and how hard it was sometimes to deal with all the curve balls that were thrown in their ways.

"Dean, if … if this doesn't work out, if I'll lose all the light inside of me … please tell my family that I will always love them, and tell Hook …" her voice quivered, her eyes closing as she fought to control her emotions. Tears were glistening in her eyes when she looked at him again, her voice hoarse with emotions, "You ever loved someone so much that you think you can't live without them?"

"Yes, my little brother. I ..." Dean trailed off, memories he was hoping to forget at some point jumping back to the forefront of his mind. "I once sold my soul to bring him back from the dead, and spent forty years in hell."

"You mean literally hell?"

"Yes, and believe me it's no picnic down there."

"It sure isn't," Emma replied, shifting on the chair to find a more comfortable position before she continued, "I love him. Fell in love with him without wanting to. I fought so hard against losing my heart again. I never wanted to feel such deep love for a man ever again. But he was persistent. He even gave up his ship for me."

"The Jolly Roger? He really seems to like you, huh?"

"Seems like it," Emma said with a grin, the smile faltering as she added, "Will you tell him, Dean? Will you tell him I fought until I had nothing left to fight with anymore."

"You're gonna make it, Emma." Dean leaned forward, wrapping his fingers around her. "You'll be fine. Sammy and I will find a way to Camelot, and then you can hop over there, and get that shit out of you, okay?"

"Okay."

-/-

Emma wasn't surprised when Killian appeared one day. It was in the middle of the night, Dean was sitting beside her, they were talking about TV shows of all things, as suddenly a loud pop reverberated through the room and Killian stood before her, his fingers wrapped around the dagger. He'd apparently found a way to reverse the function of the dagger, and came to her; the power of the dagger so powerful that he could pass through the protection spells lying on the building.

"What the hell?"

"It's okay, Dean," Emma said hastily before the hunter could attack Killian. "It's Killian. It's Hook."

Dean relaxed immediately, a grin curling his lips up as he eyed her pirate. "Wow, he is really Captain Hook? Awesome."

"Who is this person, Swan?" Killian asked, staring with indignation at Dean, making her smile.

"He and his brother helped me control the darkness. They found a way for me to withstand getting pulled under completely. See … " She tilted her head, letting him see the dragon tattoo peeking out at the top of her shirt. It spanned down over her whole back, and it had hurt like hell, but for some reason it worked to keep the darkness only a faint hum in her mind. "This tattoo keeps it in check."

"You have my utmost gratitude, sir."

"My name is Dean Winchester." Dean stepped forward, stretching out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Captain Hook."

"I prefer to be called by my real name nowadays," Killian told him, hesitating for a brief moment before taking Dean's hand and shaking it. "Killian Jones."

"Killian it is then," Dean replied with a goofy grin on his face.

"Dean! Emma! I found the key!" Sam burst into the dungeon, stopping dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on Killian. "Aehm, who are you?"

"May I present to you … my boyfriend Captain Hook?" Emma said, nodding in Killian's direction. "Killian, this is Sam Winchester. Sam, this is Killian."

"Aehm, hey," Sam said, waving his hand at Killian before turning his gaze back to Emma. "I found it. Deep in the basement, buried under piles of folders. The key to Camelot. You can go whenever you're ready."

Emma locked eyes with Killian, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth when she said, "Ready for a trip to Camelot, pirate?

-/-

Dean and Sam had left them alone, to gather everything they might need on their trip to Camelot, and the moment the door fell shut behind them, Killian dropped down on his knees in front of her, the tension finally leaving his shoulders.

"You alright, love? They didn't hurt you?"

His fingers skimmed over the chains around her wrists, his brows furrowing as he saw the lightly chafed skin underneath the restraints.

"I told you, they helped me. These chains are just a precaution."

"Alright," Killian replied, his hand wandering up her arm to cup her face, the emotions swirling in his eyes making her throat tight. "Swan?"

"Yes?"

"I thought I might never get a chance to tell you this, but ..." He stood up then, just to lean down again and crush his lips on hers, kissing her almost senseless. She was still panting, when he breathed, "I love you, Emma. More than words can ever express."

"I know. And I love you."

-/-

Two hours later they were standing in front of the wall Dean insisted would open up to Camelot when they inserted the key. She was still a little skeptical, but it had apparently been opened to another realm before, so she hoped it would actually work.

It was time to say goodbye then.

Dean pulled her into a tight hug, whispering into her ear to be careful out there. Emma felt a lump form in her throat when he told her if being controlled by the darkness didn't kill him, it would sure as hell not kill her.

Sometimes you found new friends in the most unexpected way.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she stepped back, and her smile shook a little as she said, "Goodbye, cowboy. Take care of your little brother."

"Hey, I'm standing right here," Sam called out in a mock affronted voice, and Emma chuckled, glad that Sam had broken up the sappy moment before she would have embarrassed herself, and started to cry.

"Thank you for everything, Sam."

"You're welcome."

"Aehm, Killian?"

"Aye?"

"Do you mind signing this for me?"

Emma burst into laughter when she got a look at the picture Dean was holding towards Killian, her stomach starting to hurt with laughter when she saw Killian's confused expression.

"Why exactly should I put my name on this?"

"Remember our conversation in Neverland?" Emma asked, biting her tongue in an effort to not burst into laughter again.

"Which one?"

"The one about bad perms and mustaches?"

"Oh, that one." Killian replied, comprehension washing over his face, followed by a cocked eyebrow as he looked at the picture again. "Seriously? This is how this realm sees me?"

"We have a few other versions, but this is one of the popular ones."

"Aye, I see," he grumbled, reaching for the sharpie Dean was handing him, and signing the picture with both his names. "Here you go, Dean."

"Thank you, Captain Hook."

"Cheeky bastard," Killian mumbled under his breath when they turned around to the wall.

"I know," Emma replied, grinning up at him. "You two would get along quite well, I think."

"Maybe," Killian admitted, shooting her a lopsided smirk.

"Ready?" Dean asked, stepping beside them with the key in hand.

"As ready as we can be," Killian said. "Turn the key, mate."

-/-

It had been easier than Emma imagined - finding Merlin. They'd only been walking through the forest of Camelot two days before he'd found them. Emma had expected a complicated spell, weeks of preparation, but Merlin had declared that with True Love at her side it was relatively simple. Just a few herbs she needed to put on her tongue, Merlin murmuring something under his breath before declaring that Killian might kiss her now.

She felt strangely as if they'd just exchanged their wedding vows when Killian leaned forward to press his lips on hers, and somehow this thought didn't frighten her as much as it maybe should. The whoosh of magic slithered over her, and then an agonizing pain slammed into her as the darkness was eradicated once and for all.

Emma was too weak to go back through a portal immediately, so they stayed for two weeks until Merlin told her she was fit to go. She'd talked more with Killian in these two weeks than she had ever before, they even finally took that last step, though she had to convince him that she wouldn't break when he made love to her. It had been like she always imagined it, and not like it at all. It was even better. He worshiped her whole body, admiring her tattoo, taking her slowly at first, his eyes boring into hers as he slipped in and out of her, and it was just a little too much emotion for her all at once, so she wrapped her legs around him and pulled his head down, her nails digging into his skin as she spurred him on to let go of his restraints.

When they came back to Storybrooke their love was stronger than ever, and the first thing she did was getting her own place, throwing him a mischievous grin when she told him that the next time they were going out on a date he would come in for a cup of coffee afterwards.

Being the pirate that he was, Killian understood perfectly well what coming in for a cup of coffee really meant.

-/-

 _Two months later_

Dean frowned at the letter in his hand, wondering who might write to him. Especially nowadays. Apparently no one ever wrote letters anymore. When he flipped the letter around a grin split up his face as he saw Emma's name on the back flap, and he tore the letter open, pulling out a single sheet of paper, and a picture.

 _Dear Dean,_

 _Since I know how much you loathe modern technology I wrote you a good, old letter. The picture I included shows you the whole lot of the Enchanted Forest gang. We even dressed up for you; everyone of us in their fairytale attire. Captain Hook insisted I wear the princess costume; you know, because of the whole 'pirates ravishing princesses' thing. *rolls eyes*_

 _But joking aside … I can never thank your brother and you enough for all your help. I might drop by from time to time to see how your guys are doing, and if you ever need some magical help … you know my number._

 _And Dean … it's worth it. It always is. Never give up hope. You will find your True Love one day._

 _Greetings from Storybrooke_

 _Emma and Killian_

 _P.S.: Give Cas a kiss from me! ;-)_

Dean grinned down at the picture Emma had sent, flipping it over when he realized she'd named everyone on the backside for him. He actually chuckled when she saw that the Evil Queen and Robin Hood were apparently together. Who would have thought that _that_ was a perfect match?

But like Emma had told him … true love always finds a way, you just have to be open to let it in.

And maybe she was right, maybe his True Love was out there somewhere. Before he met Emma Dean believed he hadn't any hope left, but hearing Emma's story, seeing how happy she was with Captain Hook … a small flame of hope flickered back to life in his heart. He would try to stay open to the possibility that his perfect match was out there. Somewhere.

His gaze flicked back to the letter he'd put on the table, his eyes landing on Emma's end note.

"But I'm definitely not gonna kiss Cas."


End file.
